


搁浅

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Husbands, Partial Mind Control, Season/Series 10
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: 卡斯提奥的荣光即将枯竭，死亡近在咫尺。这个时候，迪安·温彻斯特却突然出现了。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的脑洞大纲源于wb→@绅士五月艾 太太的一条wb，大概就是丁给卡喂下了有些奇怪的荣光，让卡的性格发生了改变，变成了一起为非作歹的两夫夫。  
> 因为很喜欢这个脑洞，所以就试着写了ヾ(￣▽￣)

从来没有天使在失去自己的荣光、又夺取了他人的荣光后，因为消耗完不属于自己的荣光而缓慢死去。

但或许卡斯提奥要成为那第一个了。

从荣光衰退到一个危险的程度的第一周开始，卡斯提奥就清晰地感觉到自己正在缓慢地死去。不同于他经历过的每一次死亡（坦白地说，这个数量确实有些太多了），这一次的死亡是缓慢的，几乎可以诗意地形容为缠绵的。过去每一次的死亡留给他的印象都是迅速的疼痛与随之而来黑暗，好像他被扯进了哪个空空如也的地方，那里什么都没有，连他自己也不存在。但这一次的死亡不一样，他一点一滴地失去着力量；起初，他失去的是治愈他人的能力－－关于萨姆不幸的断手，他什么也帮不了他－－其次，他开始需要睡眠。很多很多的睡眠，几乎无休止的睡眠，他难以保持长时间的清醒，就像他的身体自动为他选出了能燃烧最久的方案。他吃着储藏柜里从他上次超市之旅后带回来的任何东西，代替他的荣光－－别人的荣光－－为他身体提供一些能量。再到后面，起床对他来说已经是个过于艰巨的任务，因此他整日整日地躺在床上，他的生命简单而纯粹，睡眠，进食，清醒，唯一的目的就是活下去，尽可能久的活下去。

但即使是这样，卡斯提奥也很清楚：他要死了。而唯一值得他盘算的，就是他还能坚持多久。

他的目的并不复杂。每次清醒的时候，卡斯提奥看着他租下的这间便宜的旅馆房间，他会盯着角落里一只结网的蜘蛛，看着它怎么吞噬干净撞在网上的苍蝇，总无可避免地感觉他与苍蝇有着大同小异的命运。苍蝇留下属于自己的干瘪躯壳，而去掉卡斯提奥，剩下的只有吉米。詹姆斯·诺瓦克的躯壳。他微微挪动了一下身体，让自己更舒服地靠在枕头上。他拉动着被子，勉强盖过腰部，这个时刻，他一如既往地开始想起迪安，就像他失踪后的每一日里那样，他开始想他。这样的感觉真奇怪，他早已习惯了亿万年的无悲无喜，天使自被创造出来便是一群能忍受孤寂的物种，当他仍属于天堂的时候，他偶然对世界的一瞥便悄然过去了上百年，他从不觉得等待是那么难耐与痛苦的。但自从他从地狱里救起了这个残破的灵魂，一切好像不同了。与迪安分离的想法变得不可忍受起来，思念，对于天使来说是多么陌生的词汇，但他思念着他的人类。他思念迪安触碰他时的温柔力量，思念迪安的气味，思念迪安卷曲睫毛后那双藏着浅绿色魔幻世界的眼睛。人类的寿命相比天使是多么的短暂，但与迪安在一起的每分每秒，于他来说都是永恒。

说到底，他的目的并不复杂。他在等待。他在等待找到迪安，把他带回家，带回萨姆身边的那一刻。然后，属于卡斯提奥的使命就完成了。

他的时间不多了，他再次陷入睡眠，为了他唯一的目的积蓄他最后的力量。

做梦是一个危险的征兆。对于人类来说，梦或许只是正常的脑电波活动，但当一个天使开始做梦的时候，这是他太过像人的证据。换言之，在现在，也证明了卡斯提奥有多么的虚弱。在他短暂成为人类的那段时间里，卡斯提奥对于做梦这个现象深深不解。当然，他了解梦，他看过许多人的梦，从更宏观的角度去旁观时，他眼里的梦与人类大脑所呈现的画面是非常不同的。他能感受到梦。他能体验到梦是怎样包裹着他，人类睡眠时无意中创造的这种大脑活动是神奇的，对天使来说，他触碰的是一团柔软的物质，它们流动着，变换着，看上去像一团毛茸茸的触须，同时又是多维的、足以延伸到更高层空间的。卡斯提奥曾认为人类对于梦一无所知，这些困在这个位面的生物无法突破物质的屏障，看到更奇妙的那个世界，卡斯提奥时常为他们感到遗憾。而直到他正式作为人类体会到了梦境的滋味，他才意识到真正对梦境一无所知的是他们－－他们天使。天使了解的太多，感受的却太少。一切另他困扰的感受，在他的梦境中是放大的：迟钝、痛苦、轻飘飘，梦就像一场残酷的表演，你不得不凝视着一切在你面前发生，而你不能做些什么。不能真正做些什么。他开始理解迪安，在那些他独自生活的日子里，在他每个在便利店内从睡袋里因为梦境醒来的夜晚，他都更加理解迪安。你无法逃避这些梦，它们会跟着你，直到你去到一个不会做梦的地方。变回天使的后，卡斯提奥唯一不想念的就是梦。现在它们回来了。

它们看起来像迪安。

它看上去像那把属于梅塔特隆的天使之刃，沾满了血，滴滴答答。卡斯提奥被困在座椅上，无法动弹，只能看着对方得意洋洋地展示那把匕首。然后梅塔特隆的身影在卡斯提奥面前化为烟雾，匕首掉在地上，他的视线牢牢黏在上面，紧接着，当他抬头时，他看到了迪安。毫无生机的、冰冷地躺在地上的迪安，那一晚萨姆所看到的那个迪安。卡斯提奥仍被绑在座位上，迪安就倒在他前面两米处，不远不近，却正好使他触碰不到。在梦里，他的情感是一个怪兽，绝望咆哮在他心中，怒火－－对梅塔特隆也对自己的无能的－－舔舐着他，烧得他痛彻心扉。在这一切中最糟糕的，永远是他的悔恨。无止境的悔恨，懊悔他的愚蠢，他的轻信，他的自大与渺小。

他呼唤着迪安的名字。他在梦里大声叫喊着，徒劳地挣扎着，直到声嘶力竭、精疲力尽也无法停止，就好像那是他唯一会做的事。他无法触摸迪安，轻轻一点就让一切修补如初；他没法跪坐在他身边，给予面前男人任何宽慰。他只是……看着。

而也是在这个时候，他突然感觉到有双手臂紧紧裹住了他，那个困住他的椅子消失了，取而代之的，环住卡斯提奥的是温热的身体，和一个低沉温柔的声音。

“我在这儿呢，宝贝。”那个声音这么说。

随即一切都如泡沫般破碎，留给卡斯提奥的，只有静悄悄的安眠。

在他醒来的时候，他意识到有人在吻他。他不熟悉这种感受，尽管艾普尔的确吻过他，但那已经是很久之前的事了。死神的吻是轻柔的，而现在的吻却并不是，有双手臂牢牢抓住了他，这是属于猎食者的吻。那个粗重的喘息声就在他耳后，卡斯提奥过于虚弱的身体没有一丝反抗的力气，奇异的是，他的直觉也不想反抗。他终于认出了身后人的呼吸声－－“迪安？”

吻落在他的耳垂上，这个神秘的人含住卡斯提奥的耳朵，尖牙不轻不重地落在耳廓上，舌头溺爱地轻轻舔舐。卡斯提奥感到一阵本能的颤栗。

“迪安，是你吗？”他试图回头去寻那人的脸，却被一只有力的手轻而易举掐在下颚上，迫使他不得动弹。他没有激烈反抗，只是轻轻问道，“迪安？”

“晚上好，卡斯。”迪安的声音。低沉浑厚，似乎比以往更暗哑，他最后在卡斯提奥发鬓上落下一吻，“我的睡美人终于醒了？”

卡斯提奥试图转动眼睛，去寻那个藏在黑暗里的身影。他有种相当不对劲的感觉，但挣扎了半天，他只是问，“迪安，你在……吻我吗？”

那个声音笑出了声。“是的，卡斯，我在。难道你不想被我亲吻吗？”

卡斯默不作声。

钳制住他的手放松了一些，卡斯蓄力侧过头来，“你怎么……哦，迪安。”

英俊的恶魔微笑着，毫无疑问，卡斯提奥不会认错这个他亲手触碰过的灵魂，哪怕它此刻已被玷污的面目全非。他残存不多的荣光并不能让他完全看清恶魔的面目，他能感受到那圈邪恶躁动的气息包裹着义人的灵魂，迪安·温切斯特与面前的恶魔共享着同一张脸，却截然不同。恶魔的手触碰卡斯提奥的脸，他看上去像在惋惜什么，故作夸张地叹息一声，“卡斯，我的天使，你就要死了，不是吗？”

“迪安，是血印让你变成了恶魔吗？”卡斯提奥选择性无视了对方的问题，他紧皱着眉，微微坐起来了一点，“我们会想办法的，我现在就和萨姆－－”

“嘘，”卡斯提奥伸向床边电话的手被迪安按住。恶魔抓起卡斯提奥的手机，轻轻一用力便碾碎了它，“我们不需要萨姆探出他的鼻子多管闲事，现在可是只属于你和我的时间。”

“迪安！“卡斯提奥有些无措地喊道。随即，他的脸被捧了起来，迪安的面孔近到足以交换呼吸。他吻了他，这是一个印在唇上的，干燥的吻，它漫长而轻柔，不涉及舌头与牙齿，没有任何体液交换。近乎虔诚的吻。

等双唇分开，迪安依然捧着他的脸，恶魔的神色相当温柔，事实上，卡斯提奥不记得他是否有在原本的迪安脸上看到过这样的神情。

“卡斯。”他说，“让我来照顾你。”

☆☆☆

这不完全是一个谎言，至少在一开始的那个星期里。卡斯提奥戒备地坐在房间里，他已经不指望能在迪安眼皮子底下通知萨姆，所以此时此刻他能做的，只有瞪着不请自来的恶魔边哼着小曲儿，边为他的三明治裹上一层厚厚的果酱。

“我还没有虚弱到没法自己吃三明治。”当三明治被迪安举到嘴边的时候，他没好气地说，想伸手拿过三明治，但迪安只是捉住了他的手。

“张嘴，宝贝。”恶魔笑着说。似乎卡斯提奥无力的反抗更让他兴味十足，迪安用三明治的边戳了戳他的嘴，“说‘啊－－’，别害羞。”

卡斯提奥知道与迪安争辩是没有结果的。不管是哪个迪安，他都太熟悉对方的死脑筋。他张开嘴，不情愿地咬下一口，果酱沾到了他的嘴角边，迪安伸手抹去，然后吮吸着手指。“我挺喜欢蓝莓果酱，你呢？”

卡斯味同嚼蜡地吞下嘴里的东西，“果酱的口味对我来说不重要。”

“是吗？”迪安又将三明治递到卡斯提奥嘴边，看着卡斯提奥又咬了一口，“或者你想尝尝，嗯……我的果酱？”

从恶魔向他眨眼的动作来看，他一定是在向卡斯提奥暗示着什么，但卡斯提奥一头雾水。迪安的表情垮下来了，他懒洋洋地翻了个白眼，自己也尝了尝卡斯提奥吃剩的三明治。他撇撇嘴，换了话题，“你就这么靠三明治生存了几个月？”

“吃什么对我来说没有区别，我只需要给这具容器保证一定的能量就行了。”他从迪安手里拿走了三明治，把余下的塞进嘴里，“鉴于我现在的身体状况，是的，我也没有那个多余的力气去做饭，而且这间房间并不配备厨房。”

迪安坐到了床上，他单手搂过卡斯提奥的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏，“好吧，这就是你为什么需要我和一打外卖传单。”

他几乎是靠在了卡斯提奥身上，像只大型犬一样又开始吻着卡斯提奥的脸，舔去卡斯提奥嘴角的面包屑，沿着下颚的弧线吻到脖颈，又去亲松散浴袍下露出来的锁骨。你真的应该经常这么穿，卡斯，他含糊地说，另一只手摸进浴袍下面，别总是穿得那么死板，我喜欢你现在这样。

“迪安，”恶魔极其善于挑逗，卡斯提奥呼吸不一会儿便紊乱起来，“你想要干什么？”

“干你，天使。我以为我已经表达的很清楚了？”他的手又往下移了几寸，沿着卡斯提奥紧实的大腿抚摸着，这具身体称不上多么健壮，但每一处的肌肉都生长的恰到好处，可以说是力量与美感的结合。当恶魔指节手掌处带着薄茧的手滑到大腿内侧时，卡斯提奥深吸一口气，第一次反过来捉住了迪安的手。

“迪安，这不是你。等你清醒过来，你不会……你不会想要这个的。”

“不会想要什么？不会想要你吗？”迪安与他对视了片刻，“我不会想把你按在床上，操你的屁股，操到你唯一能想的东西就只有我和我的老二为止？”

卡斯提奥喉结动了动，迪安轻而易举地挣脱了他的手，“正好相反，我第一次这么清楚我想要什么，卡斯。想听听我这几个月来的各种大冒险吗？你不会相信我都做了些什么的。”

卡斯提奥一言不发。他任由迪安将他翻了过来，只低声喃喃了一句，等我们把你带回来，你不会接受这一切的。迪安歪了歪头，恶魔的表情此刻看上去异常单纯，“或许我不想回来？我正在过我人生最开心的一段日子，我不明白你为什么会想让过去的那个压抑的、无能的我回来。宝贝，你不也是如此的想要我这么对你吗？”

他的手捏住卡斯提奥已经半勃起的阴茎，拇指擦过敏感的头部，恶魔俯身在天使耳边说着悄悄话，“你看，你已经湿了。”

卡斯提奥压抑不住地呻吟了一声。

若说他并不想要迪安，那一定是一个他甚至无法说出口的谎言。但卡斯提奥同样清楚的是，如果不是因为血印暂时使他变成了恶魔，迪安一定不会像现在这样，身体紧紧贴在他的背后，用阴茎蹭着他的腿。而等到萨姆想办法治好了他，他一定会后悔的……卡斯提奥咬住下唇，他害怕去想象清醒的迪安眼中的痛苦与失望，或者更可怕的，疏远与厌恶……

但他并没有反抗的力量。他绝望地闭上了眼。

“迪安，操我吧……”他小声说，“我想要你……”即便等你醒来后会一直怨恨我。

“……让我记住你，迪安。”

“这就对了，宝贝。”迪安心满意足地拍拍天使的屁股，“别想从我身边逃走，让我来照顾好你。”

他撩起浴袍下摆，手指轻轻沿着卡斯提奥的腿部内侧拂上去，最后停留在入口处的位置，卡斯提奥可以感觉到，迪安粗而有力的手指正一圈一圈转着，偶尔轻轻戳刺进去，但也只是浅尝即止，撩拨后又抽了出来。卡斯提奥的大腿紧绷着，呼吸急促起来，在下一次迪安的手指试探性地伸进去时他夹紧了一些，不愿恶魔的手那么快退出来。恶魔被他的反应逗笑了，他拍拍卡斯提奥的腿，“别急，小家伙，你会得到你想要的。”

他的称呼让卡斯提奥不满地皱起眉。

“你应该知道我的年龄比人类存在的历史还要久远吧？”

“我知道，但这不妨碍我喜欢这么叫。很可爱。”迪安拔出手指，从床头柜的抽屉里娴熟地翻找出一瓶润滑油，挤了点到手上，然后又一次摸向卡斯提奥的后穴。有了润滑油的帮助，他很快将他的手指送入了目的地，不该被异物侵入的洞口为恶魔破了例，不光欢迎着他的进入，还热情地收缩着，试图让他进的更深。卡斯提奥有点被他自己的身体搞糊涂了，他很惊讶，只是简简单单的触碰，给他带来的却是前所未有的快感，而他甚至不知道他的身体可以这么敏感。这就像接触一个裸露的、美丽的人类灵魂－－卡斯提奥从未告诉过迪安，当他触碰到对方的灵魂时，他们的接触对他来说是多么奇妙。他不知道迪安还记得多少，可卡斯提奥记得每一分每一秒，记得他怎么用羽翼簇拥着他，拖他离开那个黑暗与污秽之所。他记得他怎么回到天堂，努力让自己语气平静地向扎克瑞亚报告，“迪安·温切斯特已经被拯救了。”

而现在他感受到的一切丝毫不亚于他救起迪安的那一天。迪安显然是一位性爱方面的大师，他转动手指，湿润的食指在肠道里摸索着，好像在寻找什么。卡斯提奥感觉到他左右抚慰着，最后终于推向了某个位置，而那个位置－－卡斯提奥几乎条件反射地要跳起来，他的喉咙间挤出一声泣音－－

“看来就是这里了。”迪安听上去有些得意，“这才只是开始呢。”

他没有撒谎，随着那根手指巧妙地在卡斯提奥身体里舞蹈，后者感到自己难以呼吸。一开始，那只手指只是在带来隐秘快感的一处打着圈，偶尔狠狠擦过那里，又残忍地离开，留下短暂的片刻欢愉；在某个时刻里，迪安似乎加入了第二根手指，他模拟着性交的动作抽插起来，当他撞入卡斯提奥甜蜜的那处时，天使在这样的触碰下绝望地呻吟着，撑着身体的膝盖开始发软，迪安明显注意到了这点，他往卡斯肚子下面塞了个枕头，让他得以多个支撑点，不至于整个人瘫到床上。等确定卡斯提奥躺好之后，真正的考验才揭晓，迪安又往他体内加入了一根手指，不同于刚刚的戏弄，他移动手腕的动作又重又粗暴，抽插声伴随着水声，情色地奏响着，而在主旋律之上伴奏的，正是卡斯提奥自己的呻吟。

“你喜欢我这样，是不是？”迪安开口，声音粗重沙哑，“你几乎就是主动在我的手指上操着你自己了。这么的……淫荡。”

卡斯提奥眼神无法聚焦，他感觉到迪安空出来的那只手把他的脸掰了过来，手指伸到了他的嘴里，“舔舔它，卡斯。”

卡斯提奥照做了。迪安的手指上带着淡淡的咸味，似乎还有早些时候果酱残留的一丝甜蜜，他渴望地吸吮着，甚至在迪安将手抽出来时还急切地凑过去，想吞的更深。恶魔又笑了起来，这种了然的笑声几乎是恼人的，“这可不是我的老二，天使，别那么急着吸它。放心吧，我会给你这个机会的。”

他自信的模样就像他完全猜到卡斯提奥心中所思所想似的，而卡斯提奥发现恶魔这样相当讨厌。他什么都不知道。卡斯提奥这么想着，但注意力很快就被操着他的那些魔力手指分散了。他的小腹绷紧，他想去抚慰自己的性器，可是迪安并不允许，他无情地挥开了天使的手。你只能因为我而高潮，恶魔这么说着，啃咬起卡斯提奥露在外面的肩膀。你是我的。

潮水般的快感开始在卡斯提奥体内积蓄起来，他的身体被推动着，一步步往爆发的边缘蹒跚走去。而最终将他推下悬崖的，是迪安用拇指轻轻地按揉着卡斯提奥的会阴的举动。那里什么都没有，他并不像女性一样长着阴唇，但迪安的手却好像给他创造出了这么一个部位，卡斯提奥虽然不求甚解，但这样的想法毫无疑问地像一道通过他全身的电流，他震颤着把脑袋迈进身下的枕头里，感觉到湿漉漉的液体涂上了他的小腹。他射精了，他的大脑用了比以往更久的时间才认知到这一点，然后接下来的一分钟内，他除了这份填补全身的餍足感之外，什么都无法思考。

“我就知道你可以做到的，你有这个潜力。”迪安奖赏性地在卡斯提奥微微汗湿的黑发上吻了一下，“舒服吗？”

卡斯提奥点点头，无比渴望迪安的手能留在他身体里更久一些。他为自己这个想法有些吃惊，但又在意料之中。他想要迪安。他太想要迪安了。

天使侧过脸来，与这位相貌惊人般英俊的恶魔对视。在昏暗的灯光下，迪安看上去更加美丽，他的绿眼睛染上了金色，带着朦胧的潮气，就像卡斯提奥坚信的那样，它们是魔幻的。

“你真美。”他无意识地说。恶魔为这句衷心的赞美勾起嘴角，他趴在卡斯提奥的背上，热情地吻着天使，唇舌交缠，延续着方才的旖旎气氛。这个吻越来越深，卡斯提奥有些喘不过气来，他努力翻身，双腿夹在迪安的腰上，他紧紧抱着对方，就像那人是他与深渊间唯一可以攀附的树枝，他不敢松手。不知道什么时候，他已经躺在了迪安身上，迪安扯掉了他碍事的浴袍，又解开了自己的皮带扣，蹬掉了腿上连同内裤在内的所有衣物，而精神抖擞的小迪安正无声地诉说着什么。

“该轮到你服务我了，卡斯，”他拍拍卡斯提奥的屁股，“来吧，你自己坐上去。”

卡斯提奥微微侧身，深呼吸，伴随着下沉的动作，将肺内的空气尽数排出。他已经被扩张的很好，让迪安进入并不困难，只是有些不习惯。刚刚被手指操过的后穴还很敏感，这么迅速地进行下一场对他来说有些太急迫了，甚至有点过度刺激。但卡斯提奥不在意，从他的角度可以清楚地将迪安的每一个表情尽收眼底，他眼角的每道细纹都是美丽的，享受的，卡斯提奥很庆幸让迪安露出这样的神情的是自己。在心底的某处，有颗名为嫉妒的小石子不断翻滚，他嫉妒起除他之外见过这一幕的任何人。

他坐到了底部。突然地，他开口问道，“你告诉我，你这段时间和……克劳力在一起？”

恶魔挑了挑眉，他宽厚的手掌搭在卡斯提奥的小腹上，微微用力挤压，似乎在感受卡斯提奥肚子里的那根尺寸可观的阴茎，同时强迫卡斯提奥去感受他的占有。

“你习惯和人在床上谈论其他人？”他戏谑地反问。

卡斯提奥有点恼火，又有点为肚子里的鼓胀感分心。他赌气般地动了动，满意地看到迪安为突如其来的快感满足地眯起了眼睛。卡斯提奥意外发现他比他想的更喜欢这种感觉，他欣赏着迪安在他的推动下分离崩析，于是他做了他能想到的事－－他继续摆动起身体。吞吐迪安的阴茎是个吃力的活，尤其对于现在的他来说，这样频繁的运动几乎让他眼前发白，不得不在一段时间后就停了下来。迪安只是看着他，手掌仍紧紧贴着他的腹部，用微不可闻的声音说，“继续，卡斯。”

他艰难地动起来。不得不说，情欲让这一切变得更困难，卡斯提奥想让阴茎以固定的节奏撞入自己的身体，但他的腿有些发抖，反而使这份刺激变得毫无规律，快感几乎另他超载。在数次尝试后，他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，腿一软，终于放弃给予他任何支撑，让卡斯提奥直接跌坐在了迪安的腿上，同时被性器在身体里重重的撞击感击垮了，他溃不成军，手撑在迪安肩膀上，险些栽在恶魔的怀中。他的阴茎颤抖着，一些前液渗透出来，他刚向那里伸手，手就再次被迪安抓住，在不容反抗的力道下被拿开。

“这是规矩。”他微微坐起，扶着天使使不上力的身体，在卡斯提奥胸口吻了一下，“不过刚刚你做的很好，值得奖励。”

他开始向上顶弄起来，恶魔远比他现在孱弱、类人的身体精力充沛，卡斯提奥在他的牵动下只能昂起头，露出脆弱的喉咙，像极了动物展示臣服的方式。迪安紧密地侵入着，卡斯提奥飘忽地想，他曾目睹过无数生命交配与繁衍的过程，但就像他的梦一样，只有当真正体验过，他才知道原来旁观与实践是如此的不同。在他仍是永生不死的上帝战士的时候，他无法理解生命的繁衍，尽管天使之间并不全都排斥性行为，可他从未感受过他需要参与其中。他发现性事是重复的、无趣的，他观察他们，但和观察一朵花开，一只水牛在田里甩尾巴是一样的。植物通过蜜蜂的来来去去授粉，人类抚摸探索彼此的身体，对他来说这两者不过是一回事，从一个存在亿万年之久的生命体的角度来看，他无法理解为何不光是繁衍的竞争、仅仅是单纯的性对于人类来说都能引起战争。当他第一次在死神的欺骗下感受人类的性的时候，他意识到这种特殊的快感的确有理由令人着迷－－当你被那么多陌生又痛苦的感受包围的时候，探索身体所带来的感官刺激可以使你在短短几小时内暂时忘却那些东西。但他同时也有点失望：他期待的更多。或许有什么是他没有得到的。

直到在迪安的抚慰下高潮、被迪安的阴茎贯穿，卡斯提奥才隐约明白他在渴望的更多是什么。人类的性与蜜蜂授粉是不同的，在迪安每一次分开他的身体，将自己融入其中的时候，卡斯提奥感受到了他是被占有的。他让自己被迪安拥有了，与此同时，他也好像拥有了迪安。性是原始的侵略，它不是暴力的，却是具备占有欲的，他没想到的是，在两人之间这么多年来的误会与背叛、猜疑与分离之后，他是如此乐意地让自己被迪安占有，服从于他，听从摆布。

他垂眼看见迪安咬住嘴唇，突然很想去吻他，告诉他，他心甘情愿成为他的。直到迪安眨眨眼，一缕不容错认的黑色自眼底翻过，卡斯提奥才兀然清醒过来。

他并没有和迪安在做爱。他在和“他”做爱。而等迪安回到这个身体里，一切就结束了。

彻底的结束了。

“你在分心，卡斯。”恶魔突然开口，语气比之前冷酷了许多，“你在想什么？”

卡斯提奥没有回答，迪安也没有指望他有所回答。他突然退出了卡斯提奥的身体里，将后者推倒在床上，翻了个身，以野兽的交配姿态重新把自己埋了进去。比起片刻前温存似的交合，现在他的节奏更不留情，更野蛮，他掐住卡斯提奥的腰，丝毫不在乎身下人是否能承受这样的对待，一次又一次推到最深处，肉体相触时发出了清楚过头的拍打声。一开始，卡斯提奥勉强能承受这个；但他的身体实在太虚弱了，就像他一直一直很清楚的，他要死了。无非是时间早晚的问题，而迪安现在做的，毫无疑问是缩短这个时间。这个姿势并不舒服，卡斯提奥没有力气跪趴在床上，他开始无法呼吸，剧烈地咳嗽起来，肺部传来一阵阵尖利的刺痛，以目前的形势来看，他不确定自己能否撑过今晚。他狼狈到了极致，将脸埋在手臂里，不愿表现的像只濒死呜咽的狗，他想，至少他还保留这一点尊严。

奇迹般的，迪安又渐渐停了下来。他察觉到恶魔的手正温柔地抚摸他的背，一些轻柔的吻又落在他的肩胛骨上，恶魔半搂着他，一只手握住卡斯提奥的阴茎，娴熟地套弄起来，没有在残酷对待中示弱的他反倒被意料之外的温柔挤出了黏腻的呻吟。

“迪安……？”他问道，连自己也不确定他是在问什么。

“是我，卡斯。”身后人回答他，“别担心，你很安全。”

配合着手指带来的快慰，他调整了一下角度，向着卡斯提奥体内的前列腺处碾去。卡斯提奥的身体再次颤抖起来，快感逐渐累积，他知道他支撑不了太久了。随着卡斯提奥穴口的频繁的收缩，迪安的阴茎在他体内也抽搐起来，毫无疑问，他也快达到顶峰了。最后的几次触碰并不特殊，但卡斯提奥毫无征兆地高潮了，这个时刻，他觉得组成他的仿佛不是肌肉与骨骼，而是一滩水，从皮囊下淌出来，沿着迪安的指缝漏了个干净。他沉到床垫里，一点一滴都渗入进去，勉强意识到自己被过度使用的后穴仍被反复撑开，迪安压住他尾椎骨的位置，这个人类在器官退化后留下的痕迹几乎用过量的快感打败了他的大脑，在他嘶哑的尖叫中，迪安射进了他的肚子里。

有那么一会儿，他们俩除了试着平稳呼吸外什么也没说。

“卡斯，我真应该在六年前就试试这个。”迪安从他身体里退出来，没有了障碍物，卡斯提奥感觉到他体内的精液流了出来。一根手指又凭空出现在那里，乐此不疲地把漏出的精液推了回去。“谁能想到我们等了这么久？无所谓了，谁让以前的我也很愚蠢，才能过了这么久都意识不到这件事。”

卡斯提奥扭头看着迪安。趴在他身边的恶魔看上去比之前更美丽了，因为性事的消耗，他身上泛起微微的潮红，散落下来的棕发被汗水黏在前额上，因欲望而扩散的瞳孔显得愈发深邃，幽幽地闪烁着。他们挨的很近，属于迪安的气味安心地缠绕在卡斯提奥鼻尖，他几乎很快就昏昏欲睡了。

“意识到什么？”他用气音问。他甚至不确定迪安是否能听见他的话。

“意识到……”恶魔停顿了一下，卡斯提奥已经快睡着了，疲倦感令他的眼皮互相有磁力一样吸引着彼此，迪安的轮廓模糊不清。在他头重脚轻地倒向沉睡的深渊前，恶魔笑了一下，他的回答声很温柔，很轻，他说，“意识到你其实是个离不开我的婊子，卡斯。”

☆☆☆

次日，卡斯提奥醒来的时候，迪安侧躺在他身边，手里拿着一本他最爱的色情杂志，和一块咬了一半的肉丸芝士披萨。

“早上好，我的天使。”他扔开杂志，拍了拍卡斯提奥的肚子，“我还给你准备了一些礼物。你喜欢你现在戴的这个吗？”

卡斯提奥动弹了一下身体，这才意识到似乎有什么不同。他的腿间有什么毛茸茸的东西，并且一个算不上小的异物正塞在他的体内。他掀开被子，终于意识到那是一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴，连在了一根橡胶柄上，然后被塞到了他的身体里。卡斯提奥挑起眉，他扭头看着迪安，无声地寻求解释。

“别这幅表情，卡斯，它很适合你。”迪安大笑起来，他倾身给了卡斯一个充满肉丸番茄酱味儿的吻，“起来吃点东西吧。我过会儿带你出去兜个风。你该出门了，我发誓，再待下去，你绝对会成为世界上第一个浑身长满蘑菇的天使。”


	2. Chapter 2

“迪安，”卡斯提奥盯着被交到他手上的，几乎薄如蝉翼的内裤，严肃且坚定的说，“我不要。”

但决定权并不真的在他身上，不是么？

☆☆☆

半小时后，恶魔抱着一个在正经外衣下穿着情趣内衣、满脸写着不高兴的天使走出了卡斯提奥租了个长期房间的那家汽车旅馆。这里相当偏远，白天也没什么人来往，也就省去了任何人投来诧异目光的功夫。迪安对着卡斯提奥停在外头奶油色的皮条客小轿车翻了个白眼，立刻把怀中的天使塞到了英帕拉的副驾驶上。

在他绅士地为卡斯提奥关车门的时候，卡斯提奥几乎有点恼火了。等迪安一坐进来，他就干巴巴地抱怨，“我可以自己走的，这一切都没有必要。”

“哦，但我记得某人刚刚不是强烈反抗，说‘如果你敢让我穿这个出门，我就把自己锁在卫生间’？”他安抚性地拍拍卡斯提奥的大腿，“宝贝，你有时候真死脑筋。”

“我不喜欢那个。”卡斯提奥别过头，不去看他。

“你对带着肛塞出门没意见，却不喜欢一条情趣内裤？”无需转头，卡斯提奥就知道迪安侧过头探究性地盯着他，带着那副有些似笑非笑的神情。

卡斯提奥动了动腿，那根毛茸茸的猫尾巴底端在他现在的坐姿下进的更深，它多出来的部分被塞在了右边裤腿里，柔软的绒毛戳着腿，他有些发痒，但不敢再动。他方才的动弹正巧让橡胶阴茎的头部压在了他的前列腺上，猝不及防地，卡斯提奥发出了轻柔舒缓的叹息声。

恶魔低声笑了起来。

他发动起车，不知道为什么，往日里在迪安掌控下四平八稳的轿车此刻突然有些飘忽不定，而开出停车场时那个微微凸起的黄色路障更是让卡斯提奥呜咽一声，被顶得有些出神。他瞥了一眼迪安，后者看起来相当无辜，似乎没意识到这对卡斯提奥来说是怎样的折磨。于是，卡斯提奥便肯定对方是故意的－－这是彻头彻尾的迪安式行为。当一只坏脾气的猫，碰掉你的水杯后自满地摇摇尾巴。

“我们去哪？”卡斯提奥决定不提起任何他的不适，“如果目的地很远的话，我现在太容易疲惫了，很可能会在车上睡着。”

“那就睡吧，卡斯。”迪安温柔地回应，“只是带你出来看看，即使是天使也不该窝在房间里发霉。”

“我没有发霉。我只是……”卡斯提奥没有说完后面半句。他只是在计算着他所剩下的日子，想着他是否能等到迪安，在永别前见上一面。

迪安没有追问，车缓缓驶上公路，车内寂静异常，卡斯提奥看着关掉的磁带机，只有在很少的情况下，迪安会让旅程这样安静。

卡斯提奥放任自己盯着过往的风景，真正地看着它们，沉浸于其中。汽车的速度慢吞吞的，一开始奔波于路上的时候，卡斯提奥是如此想念自己的翅膀。他有时候仿佛还能感觉到它们生长在他的后背上，有几次他发现自己站在路边，闭着眼睛，在微风吹拂下希冀着翅膀能带自己去往想要的地方。他总是失望地睁眼，沮丧地感觉自己就是一只被拔去双翼的蝴蝶。他余下的部分只是毛毛虫而已。他成为人类的那段时间里，那么多痛苦，寒冷，饥饿，这个世界陌生得可怕，而他甚至无法躲到自己的羽翼后。他跌出了保护他的茧，不明白为什么其他的人类能在这样艰难的限制下保持微笑。但现在他逐渐意识到了或许人类一生的目的不在于效率。讽刺的是，曾经他拥有近乎无限的寿命，而现在他几乎濒临死亡，反而是后者让他理解了该如何享受他的生命。

食物、睡眠、性……人类要做那么多多余的事情。人类没有翅膀。但他们的感受是不同的，这是天使永远也无法感受的。虽然并非他们真有选择，但他缓慢地意识到，为什么人类愿意成为人类了。

他的眼皮逐渐沉重起来，额头抵在窗上，即便是身体的不适也不能阻止他的困倦。熟悉的引擎的轰鸣声无比令他安心，他曾记得他有那么几次在后座上睡过去。他也喜欢自己的车，不管迪安怎么评价它，但它们是不一样的。每次坐在这辆陪伴了迪安与萨姆一生的小车上时，卡斯提奥总是安全的。就好像他被接受……就好像他进入了属于温彻斯特们的家里。

他睡了好一会儿，或许有数个小时吧，他不能肯定。最后，是汽车的减速使他清醒过来，他茫然的睁眼，见他们停在了一个风格十分符合迪安口味的快餐店的门口。

“睡的怎么样？”迪安伸手帮他拂去垂到眼前的发鬃，接着恶魔捏捏卡斯提奥的下巴，“我有告诉过你吗？你睡着的时候可真像个小天使。”

卡斯提奥坐直了身子，猫尾肛塞又不合时宜地戳了他一下，现在他倒是完全清醒了。他撇撇嘴，“天使通常不应该睡觉的。”

迪安大笑起来。

他们走进了这家名为炸鸡兄弟的连锁快餐店－－在卡斯提奥不需要被抱着的坚持下，显然－－坐在了靠窗的位置。迪安给了卡斯提奥一份菜单，他迅速选好了自己的午餐，然后兴味十足地看着卡斯提奥为上面那些他摸不着头脑的菜名苦恼。卡斯提奥知道迪安在看着他，这个男人最令人不适的爱好就是观察卡斯提奥对付人类事物时茫然的表情。这很烦人，尽管卡斯提奥相当关心迪安，他依然会时不时需要控制住自己对迪安翻白眼的冲动。而对方变成恶魔似乎只加剧了这份渴望。

“我不理解菜单。”卡斯提奥最后败下阵来，“你点的任何东西给我点同样的一份就好了。”

“不想尝试尝试别的？如果你点些别的，我们可以分享不同的主菜。”恶魔漫不经心地建议道。

“你只是想看我继续困惑地盯着菜单而已。”卡斯提奥小声嘟哝着，他摇摇头，“就点同样的吧。”

迪安去取餐的时候，卡斯提奥趁机看了眼快餐店内就搁在不远处的公用电话。他迟疑地打量许久，但他同样清楚，迪安的距离太近了，他不可能不被看见。就在这时，等在柜台后的收银员旁的恶魔突然回过头来，向卡斯提奥笑了笑，后者背后爬上一种秘密计划被抓到的凉意。

这个计划是愚蠢的，他得耐心等下去。卡斯提奥僵硬地回了迪安一个笑容，然后转过头去，盯着窗外来往的行人。

迪安取回来的是两盒鸡块，两份半只的炸鸡配薯条，以及两杯大杯可乐。卡斯提奥盯着它们好久，低声向迪安抱怨，“它们在菜单上听上去可不像这些东西。”

迪安用他那副看着世界上最有趣的东西的目光盯着他，没有回应卡斯提奥的抱怨，他只说，“尝尝吧，我保证这是你吃过的最好的炸鸡。”

除去那只使人痒痒的猫尾巴时不时让卡斯提奥坐立不安之外，他得承认迪安并没有说谎。并非他有很多吃炸鸡的经验可以比较，在他一个人生活的那段时间里，卡斯提奥会吃任何他能得到或能支付的东西，在同样能填饱肚子的前提下，一顿热腾腾的炸鸡比起Gas-N-Sip里每日快过期的减价食品来说往往显得那么的不划算。而没有一个属于自己的房子意味着他通常只吃那些冰冷的速食三明治，或淋上沙拉酱凉拌好的蔬菜沙拉。所以考虑到他有过的那些少的可怜进食经验，他不意外炸鸡对他来说是这样的美味。但他尝的出来－－或许是吉米尝的出来，除去这些个人因素，这里的炸鸡做的相当可口。他喜欢它们咬下去时酥脆的口感，在天使的力量淡去后，人类感受中的咸味与辣味在他嘴里都非常清晰，受到刺激的味蕾让奇怪的感受迸发出胸膛。在迪安的建议下，他裹上了店里特供的炸鸡蘸酱，他必须承认，人类在食物上的发明创造力是无限的。

在他注意到之前，他就因为这顿午餐而微笑了起来。迪安已经吃完了自己的那份，理所当然地偷了几根卡斯提奥盘子里的薯条，接着他指出了卡斯提奥看起来是多么的开心。

“我是吗？”卡斯提奥愣了一下。

他或许确实应该开心。他的梦想实现了，他在死前见到了迪安，甚至他们昨天还在旅馆的床上四肢纠缠，呼吸交错。而现在，他在英帕拉里面睡了一觉，与迪安共享了一顿午餐，一切已经远超过卡斯提奥曾认为他能拥有的了，他完全有理由开心。只是一切快乐都是建立在空中阁楼上的。面前坐着的不是迪安，而是一个恶魔，他或许能与他偷得片刻欢愉，但终究是会结束的，万物皆有终焉，他比任何人都清楚。

但他还是继续让自己笑着，“我的确很开心。这是人类所说的幸福的感受吗？”

恶魔往嘴里又塞了两根薯条，他向卡斯提奥摇摇手指，“宝贝，如果一份炸鸡就让你感到幸福，那你也太好取悦了。”

“……不是炸鸡。”卡斯提奥轻轻地说，迪安意识到了他语气中的认真，他转过头来，与天使四目相对，“从来不是因为别的什么。”

“只是你，迪安。只是你。”

他们的旅程远没有结束，这顿稍微有些晚的午餐吃完后，迪安为晚餐打包了两份牛肉汉堡套餐，他们又回到了英帕拉上，在齐柏林飞艇的经典曲目一遍又一遍地演奏中驶向旷野。卡斯提奥强撑着与迪安闲聊了一会儿，但身体的疲惫很快捕捉了他，让他再度沉睡过去。现在他们的角色就像反了过来；迪安不再是那个脆弱的人类，他可以无休无眠地开着车，而卡斯提奥变成了那个在睡梦中被凝视的人。这感觉并不坏，但卡斯提奥仍希望他能更加强壮，至少能让他的力量足以把迪安送回地堡。等再度睁眼，卡斯提奥注意到四周一片漆黑寂静，而迪安默默地坐在他身边，不知道正和谁发着消息，手机屏幕的光点亮了他小半张英俊的脸，车显然已经停了好一会儿了。

“迪安？”卡斯提奥揉了揉眼睛，不确信地问。

迪安关掉了手机。车里更黑了，但卡斯提奥已经适应了这份黑暗，他隐隐约约能看清男人的脸，不过他的表情是模糊的。只有那双绿眼睛是那么明亮，如同黑夜中的狼群那般幽绿、危险。

“还以为你会睡上一整晚呢，但现在也不迟。”迪安凑近卡斯提奥，吻了吻他的侧脸，“下车吧，我带你看些东西。”

卡斯提奥好奇地环顾，他打开车门，跟着迪安走了下来。夏末的风不算冷，即便是深夜，依然带着温热。四周什么建筑都没有，远处有片小树林，更远的天际线处山峦绵延，而除此之外，他能看到的只有空旷的草地。迪安从后座上取来了凉掉的晚餐，他盘腿坐在草地上，向卡斯提奥挥挥手。

“这是哪？”卡斯提奥走了过去，坐在迪安身边。说实话，一天的奔波下来，他已经适应猫尾巴了，但身体里的异物仍使他皱眉。

“无名之地。”迪安回答，他从纸袋里掏出汉堡，递了一个给卡斯提奥，自己拿了一个，嘴里哼着一首歌，并不是卡斯提奥常听迪安在车里放的那些，因此他并不熟悉。但迪安看起来是那么的开心；实际上，他太开心了，就好像多年前他们俩从妓院中被赶出来一样。

卡斯提奥没有多想，他也打开包着汉堡的纸，咬了一口，凉掉的牛肉饼和培根说不上特别美味，但并不难吃，他吃过不少更糟的东西。这里是这么安静，没有汽车，没有其他人，他与迪安并肩坐着，一时间，这世界他们好像只有彼此。

“抬头看看，卡斯。”他听见迪安这么说，他还拍了拍卡斯的肩膀，卡斯提奥顺从地抬起头，眼睛长久地凝视上方，然后，哦，他想他明白为何迪安想带他来这儿了。

他们头顶的夜空是那么清澈明朗。它清澈如一条畅游流淌的星河，绚烂的色彩带来梦幻般的美，星空像某种活着的、在呼吸的古老生命。他当然知道这不是真的，当他还有翅膀的时候，他可以去到另一个星系，可以到达人类或许永远去不了的地方，他了解这个宇宙，远比人类了解的多得多。他从没有想过，以人类的视角仰望星空，他们是这样渺小，世界是这样庞大，而这种无力感竟是很美的。他溺毙在星光之河中，着迷地眯起眼睛，试着分辨出他去过的那些星星。他想向迪安指出来他曾在哪个星球上独自坐了一千年，和一片如今已经干涸的河流做了朋友，但人类的视力限制了他，他很难分清密密麻麻的群星，也回不去那个曾经给他平静的地方了。

“迪安。”他的身体靠了过去，“我可以靠着你的肩膀吗？”

“做你想做的事，我的天使。”

多么奇怪啊，天使靠在恶魔身上，他们一起观察着这个世界。一种撕心裂肺的挣扎出现在卡斯提奥心口：他希望这一刻持续下去，直到下一场天启，直到世界末日，直到永远。但迪安搂住了他的肩，对卡斯提奥来说，这就是他全部在意的事。

“当时父亲不见踪影，我独自开车去找萨姆，机缘巧合之下，我路过了这个地方。我错过了前面那家汽车旅馆，原以为能在入夜前找到下一个落脚点，但这条路太长了，最后我疲惫地停下了车，拿了瓶啤酒出来，坐在草地上，回想我自己的一生。”迪安的声音很轻，几乎像怕惊到野生的小动物，“我那时候还太年轻，也很迷茫。我不知道我想要什么，不知道我该做什么，我只是机械地走下去，直到无路可走时，我会纵身从悬崖边跳下。那天晚上我坐在这里，想到的是：我会死的，总有一天。而那一天的到来是那么的快，短短三年后，我的人生就结束了。”

卡斯提奥静静听着，此时他不再抬头看着天空，而是端详着他身边这张熟悉的脸。他无法遗忘的面孔。

“而有趣的是，我没有。”迪安眨了眨眼，向卡斯提奥露出一个狡黠的微笑，“好事会发生的，不是吗？”

卡斯提奥倾身吻了他。

一切发生的顺理成章，他们饥渴地亲吻着彼此，卡斯提奥跨坐到迪安腿上，他的衬衫扣子被解开了一半，扯开了一半，风衣外套更是皱巴巴地丢在一旁。

卡斯提奥的裤子只脱到了膝盖的位置，但保留了那条白色的蕾丝丁字裤，迪安捉住了他那只毛茸茸的猫尾巴，挑逗地将它拔出了一点，卡斯提奥的呼吸急促起来，他热情地吻在恶魔的脸上、脖子上，急不可耐地沿着对方的下颚啄吻下去，他喜欢他干燥的唇贴在迪安皮肤上的感觉，他更喜欢亲吻那些雀斑，它们像是男人身上最后留有的一点童稚的证明，也像银河里的点点繁星。卡斯提奥认为它们很美丽。接着，在恶魔戏弄似的态度中，他又将肛塞推回了卡斯提奥的身体里，令天使的身体一颤，倒在了他的怀里，紧紧搂住他的脖子。

“迪安。”卡斯提奥小声埋怨。迪安拍了下他的腿，“还没轮到你呢，帮我吸出来一次，我会好好奖励你的。”

卡斯提奥抿起嘴。他身体向后挪了挪，跪在柔软的草地上，手撑在边上，抬眼与恶魔的绿眼睛对视。然后突发奇想的，他隔着牛仔裤粗厚的布料，用嘴含住了对方半硬起来的老二，报复性地用舌头舔了舔，彻底弄湿了牛仔裤的裆部。迪安深吸一口气，一句脏话从嘴边滑出，卡斯提奥满意地笑了起来，然后他才终于肯为迪安解开他的皮带，把牛仔裤连同内裤扒了下来，让蓄势待发的阴茎打到了他的脸上。

尽管这已经不是他俩的第一次了，但昨天卡斯提奥并没有什么机会真正的去注视迪安的性器。他花了些功夫仔细地端详它，迪安的形状很漂亮，而且男人并没有自吹自擂，它的确……一般人难以容纳。卡斯提奥开始奇怪之前它是怎么进到自己身体里的，他试探着、小心翼翼地在阴茎的小孔处舔了一口，迪安的味道尝起来有些咸涩，但并不另他反感。然后他大胆了一些，将迪安的头部含在了嘴里，轻轻地吸吮着，用舌头反复刺激着他能够到的位置，而在他的耳边，迪安正喘得好像什么黄片明星。

“你真的很擅长这个，我的天使，”他感觉到迪安的手搁在了他的脖子上，粗糙的指节温柔地爱抚着，“你甚至可以在酒吧后面小巷里靠给别人口租上高级公寓，那些男人会愿意花大价钱，就为了让你漂亮的粉唇含住他们可悲的老二五分钟的。”

卡斯提奥停了下来，他皱着眉看向迪安，“但我不想给别人做这个。”

“我知道。”迪安拍拍他，“我也不会允许的。”

为胸口古怪的满足感歪了歪脑袋，卡斯提奥又低下头，这回他含的深了点儿，尽量将迪安的阴茎吞到最深处，直到抵住了他的嗓子眼。他竭力压下那股想吐的感受（他从没注意到原来人类有这种奇怪的反应），在嘴里被塞满的时候，对卡斯提奥来说挪动舌头是很困难的事，于是他用手圈住阴茎的底部作为支撑，开始吞吐起来，模仿他和迪安性交时做的那样。迪安的手插到他的头发里，他没有迫使卡斯提奥做什么，但他会轻轻地推一下或拽一下，告诉天使怎样才是合适的速度。卡斯提奥学的很快，不用多久，他就掌握了怎样是迪安喜欢的频率，他抬起眼睛，迪安正满足地半眯着眼，像只吃饱喝足的猫咪，发出被挠肚子才会响起的呼噜声。他喜欢看到迪安这样。不合时宜的嫉妒感再次席卷了他，他真不希望其他人也会看见迪安的这一面，这样的念头不讲道理，但他理所当然的认为这些喘息、这些情绪应该都是属于他的，这是他所守护着的男人。但他无法留住迪安，就像人无法用捕虫网抓住一颗流星。

他将注意力放回给迪安口交的任务上。他并不享受这种感觉，不过，或许这就是性的魔力，当迪安被取悦的时候，卡斯提奥的小腹也感到温热起来，他硬的发疼，但只能偶尔地蹭在迪安腿上，聊以自慰。他没注意到自己在扭来扭去，当迪安突然指出来这点时，他有些吃惊地看了恶魔一眼。

“就像只猫。你的头发乱蓬蓬的，还摇着尾巴。”恶魔挠挠卡斯提奥的下巴，“你是只很饥渴的小母猫，不是吗？”

卡斯提奥不满的用牙轻轻碰了一下。迪安大笑起来，“注意你的牙齿，小猫咪。或许我该在把老二放进去前先把它给磨平了，现在我只能祈祷你不舍得把它咬下来。”

卡斯提奥只有加快速度，打断恶魔这张讨厌的嘴。他知道对方已经濒临边缘，忍住长时间张着嘴巴的酸涩，卡斯提奥收紧了圈着男人阴茎底部的手，同时让操着他的嘴的阴茎进的更深，用喉咙压着它。迪安鼓励地抚摸着卡斯提奥，是的，再快点儿，让我射在你嘴里，男人含糊不清地念叨着这些话，他的臀部也配合地向上抬起，迎合着卡斯提奥的动作。最终使迪安释放的是一次重重的吮吸，黏稠的精液顺着他的喉咙淌了下去，尽管做好了准备，经验不足还是让卡斯提奥险些呛到气管里，他让迪安的阴茎滑出了他的嘴，然后侧过身子剧烈地咳嗽着，乳白色液体混着涎液顺着他嘴角低落，洒到草地上。

他感觉到迪安正拍着他的背。卡斯提奥慢慢停了下来，他用手背擦了擦嘴，抬头看见迪安嘴角的一抹笑意。他哑着嗓子问，“我做的怎么样？”

“你做的很好。或许下一次别那么着急吞下去，我可以射到你的脸上。”迪安说，懒洋洋地将他垂下来的额发拨到一旁。

他们静静地面对面坐了一会儿，卡斯提奥跪仍坐在迪安腿上，他们什么也没说，只是这么坐着。星空与旷野都是无声的见证人，没人知道－－不会有人知道这里发生过什么－－

卡斯提奥搂住了迪安的腰，他把脸埋在恶魔的怀中，“当初你一个人躺在这儿的时候，你想过逃跑吗？远离你的责任？远离这一切？”

迪安的手臂也搂过卡斯提奥。

迪安没有回答他。

夜色更深了。卡斯提奥还敞着衣服，他觉着有些冷，便往迪安的方向缩了缩，但恶魔显然有别的主意，他将卡斯提奥抱起来，拖着卡斯提奥的臀部，往黑色小车的方向走去。卡斯提奥摔进了后座，迪安为他脱掉了他的鞋子和裤子，往车内某处随意地扔了过去。英帕拉的后座显然不是为两个身高一米八的成年男性做爱而设计的，但此刻他们都管不了那么多了，卡斯提奥的双腿积极渴望地夹在迪安腰上，与此同时，他屁股里面的猫尾巴终于被迪安拔了出来，和他的衣服一样下落不明，唯一留在卡斯提奥身上的布料是那条丁字裤。缺少了填补的身体有些空虚，而值得庆幸的是，迪安的小迪安很快代替了肛塞的位置，轻松地将自己推进了扩张了一整天的小洞。

卡斯提奥呻吟出声。

恶魔吻了下他的锁骨，“看来你还是更喜欢我的老二？”

天使是诚实的，“它比肛塞好多了。”

他们急不可耐地动了起来。或许因为已经有了第一次的经验，即便这回迪安的动作更粗暴，卡斯提奥却没有像上次那样差点濒临死亡。迪安的每一次顶撞对他来说都恰到好处，一整天的等待带来的那股痒意终于得到满足，甚至卡斯提奥主动催促迪安更快些，他想被恶魔操得失去理智，操得遗忘自己的姓名。迪安的动作几乎使他撞上车门，为了不真的磕到脑袋，卡斯提奥不得不用手抵住自己，他只觉得此刻的他宛如一只卷到台风眼里的鸟儿，即使翅膀破碎不堪，自然也带着他进行最后一次飞翔。他飞的太高了，太远了，他打着转看见远方的雪山与日出，然后重重跌下，摔成雪地里的一团血红。他的高潮到的猝不及防，迪安尚没有丝毫想射出来的意思，卡斯提奥就已经在他身下蜷成一团，皮肤因性事泛出光泽，颤抖着搂住男人的脖子。薄薄的蕾丝内裤濡湿了一片，紧紧贴在卡斯提奥胯间，比起之前更不舒适，他真希望迪安能帮忙把它脱下来。

迪安仍反复在他身体里进出着，过度刺激着刚刚达到高潮的天使，每一个动作都能使卡斯提奥轻柔地呻吟，他很难聚焦，迪安的脸离的很近，他们四目相对，宇宙此时为他放缓了流速。卡斯提奥已经不是完整的天使了，他不再拥有那些属于天使的强大力量，但每次迪安占有他，带他攀上顶峰的时候，对他来说，这是最近似他拥有一切的时刻。恍惚中，他会以为他是被爱着的，仅仅是这样的错觉便足以令卡斯提奥感到无比强大。

“我想要你吻我，迪安。”他在恶魔耳边说。恶魔乐意至极，他们的嘴唇碰在一起，卡斯提奥忘情地与对方唇齿相依，尽其所能地抢占每一缕空气，但先败下阵来的当然是他，因为恶魔不需要呼吸。当缠绵一吻结束，迪安似乎也忍耐到了极限，他将卡斯提奥的腿架到肩膀上，几乎将身下的人折成两半，以最大的力度进行最后的冲刺。英帕拉在他们的动作下哀嚎着，卡斯提奥悄悄地为这位淑女道了歉，然后全神贯注地将自己投入这场性事的盛大尾声中。

迪安现在看上去美极了。他眼尾总是上翘的，这让他的眼睛看上去十分多情，当这双眼睛盯着卡斯提奥的时候，他无法抵挡男人提出的任何要求。所以在迪安向他恳求“别离开我”的时候，卡斯提奥除了“我不会离开你”之外，说不出其他的回答。

然后迪安就射在了他的体内，卡斯提奥无力地呻吟一声，为自己竟还能勉强射出来一点东西感到讶异。他们又交换了一个吻，卡斯提奥捧住身上人的脸，在这一吻结束后，他珍重地吻了恶魔的额头，又吻在他的眼睑上。

“我爱你。”他开口，说出了他发誓带到坟墓里去的秘密。

恶魔沉默许久。他眼中黑色浓雾翻转，又散尽，只留那一片清澈的翡翠绿。

“卡斯……”他犹豫了片刻，“我知道的。”

卡斯提奥闭上眼睛，“谢谢你，迪安……”

那天晚上，他做了一个很好、很长的梦。他和迪安在英帕拉后座上度过的这一夜从任何角度来说都称不上舒适，可这个梦是令人宽慰的，至少第二天早上，卡斯提奥醒来时嘴角噙着微笑。从天使的角度来看，梦也是一重现实，因此他很开心梦里的一切曾成为过短暂的真实。开回旅馆的路途中，他们谁也没提卡斯提奥说出口的那个秘密，也没人指出迪安缺少的回应。

接下来几天也过得大同小异，要么迪安点了外卖，要么他翻出来某个值得一试、又不提供送货上门服务的小餐馆，把卡斯提奥塞进车里，开向新的约会之夜。他们几乎每天都做爱，于是肉眼可见的，卡斯提奥变得更为虚弱。某个深夜，卡斯提奥突然醒来，他的抓紧了恶魔的手，恶魔反握住他，以令人感到宽心的力度，大拇指还抚摸起卡斯提奥的手背。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

卡斯提奥空出来的那只手放在心脏的位置。

“迪安，我要死了。应该就在这几天了。”他坦然地说，仿佛在谈论的不过是昨天他俩在停车场看见的流浪狗。

迪安盯着他，有辆车开过他们窗前，车灯透过窗帘缝隙照亮迪安的脸，他眼神闪烁，晦暗不明。

“睡吧。”迪安从背后抱紧了卡斯提奥，大勺子裹住小勺子，“什么都别想。”

“迪安。”卡斯提奥闷闷地说，“在我死后，我只请求你做一件事。你一定要找到萨姆，你们不能就这么分开，他可以帮助你，好吗？”

“别说话。”

“可是－－”

“嘘。”

☆☆☆

第二天是个阳光明媚的好日子。卡斯提奥坐在英帕拉上，阳光沐浴着他全身，但他太虚弱了，依然觉得手脚冰凉，他缩成一团发着抖，努力用风衣裹紧自己。

“真难相信你居然记得你在十年前吃过的牛排店的位置，你甚至不记得你上星期干了什么。”卡斯提奥将音乐声音开小了点儿，有些揶揄地对迪安说道，试图转移自己的注意力。

“我只记住重要的事。”迪安转头，对他眨了眨眼。

卡斯提奥哑然。他转头盯着迪安的侧颜，阳光下恶魔的睫毛有着长长的投影，脱口而出，“我也只想记住重要的事。”

他们将车停在了路边，迪安打算去街旁的便利店里买些东西，卡斯提奥被留在车上，从副驾驶上远远望着迪安的身影。突然地，有个灰色的影子吸引了他的注意力：他们车边上有个公共电话亭，它触手可及，而迪安一时半会儿回不来－－他看上去也在被电话打扰，不管那个给他打电话的是什么人－－卡斯提奥紧张地吞咽着，他手心发热，深知这或许是他唯一的机会了。

他的眼睛一刻不离地盯着迪安，另一只手伸到迪安平时存放零钱的位置，摸了半天，总算被他找出来一枚一美元硬币。迪安走动了一下，正好躲到架子后面了，卡斯提奥呼出一口气，立刻打开车门，快步走到电话亭边上，幸好，他对萨姆的号码熟记于心。

迪安又走出来了，怀里抱着一堆看上去像膨化食品的东西，仍打着电话；卡斯提奥听着电话这头等待接通的的嘟嘟声，心跳的飞快，他怀疑他下一秒可能会因为过度紧张而晕倒在电话亭里；迪安怀里的东西掉了，他蹲下身去捡东西－－

“你好？”

是萨姆。

卡斯提奥顿时无比冷静。他看着迪安又转回架子后面，开口说，“萨姆，是我。”

“卡斯？卡斯！你没事吧，我打不－－”

“你听我说，我没有多少时间了。迪安这几天都和我在一起，我不知道他怎么找到我的，我试图说服他回去，但他并不愿意，并且销毁了我的手机。我没有能力强迫他回去－－实际上，我可能过两天要死了。”

萨姆发出惊讶的吸气声。

“所以你必须立刻赶往我这边，将迪安带走。我死了之后，我不知道他会去哪，你知道我现在的住址的。现在就出发，萨姆。”

“听着，卡斯，我们会想办法的，你不会死－－”

“再见，萨姆。”

他挂断了电话。

他走向英帕拉，坐回车上，没过多久，迪安也从便利店里走了出来，提着满满一袋零食。他把这些放到了后座上，然后打开驾驶座边的车门，坐了进来。尽管卡斯提奥很肯定迪安没有看到他刚刚和萨姆在打电话，他还是不由紧绷起身体，有些躲闪地看向窗外。他真的完全不擅长说谎。他这么想着，很庆幸迪安没注意到前方的电话亭。

“所以－－”迪安没急着发动车子，他靠着座位，转头对卡斯提奥笑了笑，“萨姆最近怎么样？”

卡斯提奥全身发凉。

“迪安，我……”

“宝贝，你答应过我的。”迪安倾身，卡斯提奥后退，直到背部抵住车门，退无可退，而迪安的手搭上他的脖子，“你说过你不会离开我。”

“我没想……”卡斯提奥为脖子上收紧的力道咳嗽起来，“我要死了。我不能帮你，但萨姆还可以。”

恶魔在卡斯提奥嘴角吻了一下，“真开心你总为我着想，卡斯。但你搞错了一件事，我不需要被任何人拯救。这是我的选择。”

空气一丝丝抽离卡斯提奥的肺部，他眼前发黑，意识逐渐涣散，最终能看见的只有属于恶魔的黑色眼睛。这很好，他最后见到的是迪安，这就是他全部想要的。唯一的遗憾是，那抹反复出现在他梦里的绿色无影无踪，被黑暗吞噬，连同他自己一起进了黑暗的胃袋里，被腐蚀的一干二净。

最后他听到了迪安的喃喃，“……还好克劳力那混蛋真的搞到了这东西。只要喝进去就可以了吧？”

明亮温热的光辉淌入他的嘴里，卡斯提奥记忆最后的画面，是宛如天堂的白色。


End file.
